Code Zero: The Fall of Superman?
by PWM
Summary: Lex Luthor has poisoned the Earth's Greatest Hero! With Superman suffering from uncontrollable rage, Batman must find a way to save Superman before The Man of Steel destroys the Earth!


**Code Zero:**

**The Fall of Superman…?**

"Today will be my finest hour! Lex Luthor will finally realize his dream! First, I will destroy Superman, and then the world shall be mine!" Luthor bellowed while staring out the window of his office at Lex Corp.

For months, Metropolis' menace had been working on a new chemical compound which triggers aggression within the host. In its solid state, the compound is virtually harmless, but when melted down into its gaseous state, the compound, scientifically known as monochloride trikryptinide, is lethal in large doses. Give the host just a small taste, the host becomes uncontrollable. Luthor is hoping to inject this compound into Superman's system and watch as Earth's greatest hero kills himself with rage.

"The compound, based on the analysis, will need to contain three times the normal dose to have any effect on the man of steel." Luthor said allowed. "I need to trick Superman into coming here…"

Clark Kent stumbled and bumped into his tiny square office, just returning from a trip to China covering the horrific earthquake which registered an 8.3 on the Richter scale.

"Kent, step into my office." Perry White ordered.

"Yes sir, Mr. White, sir," Kent blurted out, still full of exhaustion.

Clark entered the office; his shoulders a bit slumped, obviously still suffering from jet lag.

"Clark, you did a damn fine job covering that quake," Mr. White started. "Listen, tomorrow the city of Metropolis is hosting a 5k run fundraiser in support for the Chinese. I want you and Jimmy to cover the story. The run begins at eight- get there about seven to get some nice quotes from the runners. Mayor Shuster will be on hand to give a speech- try and get a few quotes from him too. The race will start just off Highway 38, and end at Siegel Square. And Kent, take the rest of the day off, you look terrible."

"Yes sir, and thank you Mr. White." Kent turned and headed out of the editor's office.

Kent returned to his office and grabbed his blue sports jacket and his fedora, when Lois Lane rushed into the office. Her red blouse was a ruffled mess, and her charcoal skirt was a bit twisted having been disregarded as Lois had to run to catch her subway.

"Leaving so soon Clark?" Lois breathed out.

"Hi, Lois, and yeah, Mr. White is giving me the day off. He wants Jimmy and me to cover the 5k race downtown tomorrow. How are you…"

"That's nice Clark, I have to get the rest of my story in, or Perry is going to have my ass," she interrupted.

"I understand."

"Ms. Lane, I need your story of the apprehension of the Joker on my desk in 15 minutes," Mr. White cut in on Lois' speaker phone.

"Yes Perry, I'm on it." She winked at Clark, who only mustered a smile. Lois is the only member of the staff who could get away from calling Mr. White _Perry. _She had won the Daily Planet's only Pulitzer Prize on her story of Superman saving the Earth.

Suddenly an explosion echoed throughout Metropolis. It came from the North-side of the city. Clark bolted from the office while other employees rushed to the nearest window to see where the explosion occurred. Clark came to the elevators and pushed the _down arrow_ button about a hundred times. Not wanting to waste another second, Clark forced the elevator doors open, and, after peaking around, hopped into the silo of the elevator. Seconds later out came…

"Superman! Superman is here!" people in the street cheered for the hero.

_That was no ordinary explosion. It's coming from Lex Corp. Would Lex Luthor really blow up his own company? _Superman thought.

Seconds later, Superman arrived at the fiery explosion. A main power generator was engulfed in flames. Fire crews were just arriving on scene.

"Superman, thank goodness you are here, we have reports that there are people stuck inside the south-side of the building. We don't act fast, those people are goners," the fire chief explained.

Superman nodded, and then he headed inside the inferno. Using his x-ray vision Superman counted four people huddled together in a corridor. The door was blocked by debris, Superman had only one option.

"Chief, you keep your men back a little bit. When I knock down part of this wall, a rush of fire and debris is going to spill out of it. Aim your hoses here and also here," Superman advised.

"Units 702 and 704, back up roughly ten feet, Units 700 and 703- aim the hoses left and right of Superman. When he knocks down the wall, give this fire everything you got!" the chief ordered. The fire units followed their specific instructions.

Superman walked up just east of the door. Using his heat vision, he cut a hole into the side of the building; he then turned back towards the chief.

"Ready?" Superman yelled.

The chief only nodded, and Superman punched the concrete wall in the center he had cut with his heat vision. The wall exploded on impact, and the fire units opened up the hoses, dosing the fire which erupted from the hole.

Superman rushed into the fiery corridor. He used his breath to push the hot smoke out towards the hole, searching for the trapped employees of Lex Corp.

"Superman, we are over here!" a voice cried out. More debris crumpled down inside the building.

"I'm headed your way! Do not panic!" the hero called back.

Superman made his way over towards the huddled mass of people. He didn't move too much, fearing a collapse was imminent.

"Almost there!" Superman called again.

He finally reached the stranded people, but something unusual caught his eyes. There was a glow coming from three of the huddlers. Puzzled, Superman reached out to grab the one that wasn't glowing, when Lex Luthor popped up from the ground.

"Luthor! What did you do? Why did you set fire to your own company?" Superman asked, anger filling his throat.

"Because of this…!"

Luthor then shot Superman in the face with the gaseous compound. Superman felt a bite deep inside his brain. He coughed and he wheezed and thrashed about. He looked at the three people still huddled together. They were not people, but holograms of people.

"Oh, do you like my new _friends?_ It's a hologram with lead outlining. I knew without the lead you would figure out this was a trap. Superman sunk to his knees, grabbing at Luthor's shirt to hold himself up. Luthor punched the man of steel in the face, knocking the hero to the ground. The building began to quake and groan.

"I finally created a weapon that will kill you!" Luthor yelled, pulling Superman up by his hair.

Suddenly Superman's iris began to glow a red. The poison in his system was taking effect.

Superman said, unnaturally smooth and concise, "Luthor, you have made me very angry,"

Superman stood up, the deep fiery look holding onto Luthor like a firm grip around his throat.

Superman grabbed Luthor up by the shirt collar, and launched the evil genius through the concrete wall. The building shook a violent quake, and collapsed onto Superman.

"Superman!" several of the firefighters hollered in unison.

The man of steel wouldn't be defeated so easily. The rubble that buried the hero began to rattle about, as Superman exploded into the air. Superman looked hard at his target, his victim.

He rushed in fast and punched Luthor in the jaw, breaking the bone in two separate places. Superman then drove his knee into the side of Luthor's cranium, cracking the skull just above Luthor's right ear. Luthor's left side of his body drooped, permanently paralyzed.

Superman picked up the half-dead villain, "For everything you have done. Lex Luthor, today I allow you to die!"

Superman's heat vision then poured into Luthor's eyes. Lex Luthor's eye melted like hot butter, and oozed down the menace's face. Superman increased the intensity until finally the rays of his heat vision exploded from the back of Luthor's head. Luthor's lifeless body was slumped in heap as his greatest creation stood over the top of him.

Superman began to yell and howl as a pain deep in his brain began to seer about his temple. He shot heat vision uncontrollably, flying into other nearby buildings. The fire chief reached out and grabbed at the man of steel. Superman accidently flung the firefighter into outer space, killing the chief instantly.

Lois Lane, along with cameraman Jimmy Olson, arrived on scene seconds after the chief was murdered.

"Roll Jimmy: I am standing just outside Lex Luthor Corporations, where a terrible explosion ripped through North-side Metropolis. We have just received news that the CEO, Lex Luthor, was murdered by Superman. As you can see behind me, Superman seems to be under the control of some outside force…"

Bruce Wayne clicked off his television set.

"Alfred!" the billionaire bellowed.

"Yes, Master Bruce?" the butler asked.

"Code Zero!"

Alfred dropped the silver platter which held Bruce's lunch and ran towards the study, Bruce right behind him.

"Are you sure, sir?" Alfred asked hoping.

"I just saw Lois Lane on the news, said that Superman just killed Lex Luthor. Something is not right."

"I didn't know she was reporting now?"

"Not important. Is the suit ready?"

"The body part of the suit is. We were still working on fortifying the head-piece."

"That will just have to do, I suppose." Bruce answered wryly.

Bruce and Alfred entered the study, and Bruce hit a sequence of notes on the grand piano and a secret door opened up. The two rushed into the elevator and took it to the south wing of Wayne Manor.

Bruce hurriedly put on a new Batman suit. In the lining of this suit was a Kryptonite. It was built as a contingency plan in case Superman went rogue. The head-piece was the only part of the suit which was not Superman-proof.

"Alfred as soon as I leave, contact Lois and try to get her here. I don't want anything to happen to her."

"Yes sir!" Batman exited the cave in the Batwing.

Superman was pulling at his head, trying to do whatever it took to make the biting pain cease inside his skull. Cars were demolished, and buildings were toppled over as the man of steel struggled with this internal battle.

"What did he put in my head?" Superman yelled. The power of his scream cracked the sidewalks and the roadway on which he stood. The Batwing whipped past a moment later.

"It appears that Gotham City's hero has just arrived, to see if he can help his friend," Lois continued her report.

Batman tackled Superman to the ground, trying to prevent any more damage to the city, and hopefully prevent damage to Superman himself.

"Listen to me! You have to stop this!" Batman yelled.

"There is something in my head, it's burning at my…" Superman landed a hard right jab to Batman, knocking the caped crusader into the air. Batman landed with a painful _thud_. Superman flew into the air, still grasping at his head.

The man of steel flew off and Batman rushed towards the Batwing to give chase. He knew the Earth, and possibly the universe, now depended on him. He got to the Batwing when Lois came to him.

"Bruce, what is going on? Is Clark going to be ok?"

"I don't know, I need to get to him before anyone else gets hurt. You and Jimmy need to get out of here now!" Batman fired up the Batwing and began his pursuit of Superman.

"S.I.L.V.A., locate and lock onto Superman's position."

"Superman is located off the southern tip of Thailand,"

"Keep a location on Superman at all times, we are going to be traveling tonight."

_How am I going to stop him? There has to be some way of breaking the spell or whatever has a hold of him. I need to think. _Batman pondered.

"Location update, Superman in now in Rome," S.I.L.V.A., or Super Infrared Location and Validation Account, answered.

Reports began to come in that Superman had created two tidal waves 75-feet high, which crashed into the southern part of Thailand. Countless number of people was lost, and an even greater number of people were left without homes.

"I have to hurry and get to him!" Batman yelled at himself. "I need to cut him off somehow."

New reports now stated that Superman was crushing some of the oldest and most historic landmarks in all of Europe. The Leaning Tower of Pisa now sat in a pile of dust and rubble. The Sistine Chapel was now a fiery heap.

"Location update: Superman is now headed for mainland China." SILVA stated.

"I'm close! SILVA, give me everything you have. We must stop this now!" The Batwing cut through the air.

Superman was ramming his head into the side of the Great Wall of China, bricks of the wall exploding into dust upon the impact. Superman was still struggling with the pain inside his head.

Again Batman tackled Superman to the ground. He punched at the man of steel, the suit hopefully weakening the alien enough to stop him.

"Clark, its Bruce you need to stop this! You have killed and destroyed so many lives today!" Batman yelled at his friend.

"Can't stop…the pain…the pain…the pain is too great!" Superman yelled, thrashing at his head. Superman caught Batman with a flailing elbow, connecting just under the chin. Batman spat the blood from his mouth, having bit down on his tongue.

He hurled two small capsules that exploded when they hit the ground. A green haze erupted with the crackle, kicking Kryptonite into Superman's face and mouth. Superman gagged and spat out the smoke and radioactive mist. Batman then cracked Superman with a large uppercut, sending Superman crashing through the Great Wall.

Batman pounced on his falling target, kneeing Superman hard in the abdomen. Superman coughed out blood, the Kryptonite suit was taking its toll on Superman. Reaching up to grab at his pounding headache, Superman clocked Batman in the face, shattering the cowl in half. Batman's face was now exposed to lethal consequences if he wasn't careful. Superman, having fought to a standing position, kicked Batman with some might in the solar plexus. Batman went soaring through the air, crash-landing in a rice paddy pond. Superman then made his escape.

Batman reached into his belt, and grabbed a communicator, "SILVA, bring me the Batwing."

Seconds later the ship landed next to the caped crusader, and Batman crawled inside to the cockpit.

"SILVA, activate auto-pilot, keep Location on Superman. Follow him as best you can," Batman ordered of his onboard computer.

Batman noticed blood staining his right glove. He took the sample and it sent to Alfred, by on board mini-bat, a GPS-guided capsule.

"Alfred, I'm sending a sample of Superman's blood. Find out if there is anything weird about it,"

"Yes, sir, your capsule just arrived."

"Good idea on updating the engine," Batman said, then hanging up on his butler.

"Location update, Superman is now located by the North Pole, do I continue?" SILVA updated.

"Yes, turn on thermal engines, prepare for the chilly weather. Superman is headed to his fortress."

"Batman, I have found an anomaly inside the blood sample you provided," Alfred hummed in over the communication system. Images of the anomaly began to appear in front of Batman.

"This is a strange contagion. I don't think I've ever seen this before in my life," Alfred finished.

"It's called monochloride trikryptinide. It is an aggression-enhancement compound. Luscious Fox was working on a prototype of the solid form. The solid form of this compound is stronger than concrete, and we wanted to mass produce this substance and improve the quality of life throughout the world. But, during testing we found that once it is broken down, it becomes very dangerous. So we scraped production. Lex Luthor must have hacked our archives, and stolen the recipe," Batman explained.

"How do you suppose you are going to stop Superman then?" Alfred asked.

"I'll call you back," was the quick answer, and then Batman again hung up.

Batman eased his way out of his ship. He heard the echoes of Superman's painful screams from inside the Fortress of Solitude. Batman clicked a button on his belt, and his Krypto-suit began to warm his weary body.

"I can't take this anymore!" Superman roared from inside. He smashed his head against an icy wall, crushing the wall into pile of ice cubes.

"Superman, you need to listen. I am here to help you!" Batman yelled, trying to reason with an unreasonable alien.

"I want the pain to stop! I want the anger to go away! I…I want to KILL!" Superman launched into Batman, crashing into him head-first. Superman then launched into the air, and smashed down into Batman with a thunderous punch. He threw punch after punch into Batman's chest and ribs. The suit was slowing down Superman, but not like Batman had hoped.

In desperation, Batman threw a handful of icy rock particles into Superman's face, blinding him momentarily. Batman picked up Superman by the waist then drove the alien into the platform Superman stands when he is speaking with his father, Jor-El.

He threw hard, heavy punches with the Kryptonite-laced glove into Superman's face and nose. Superman then kicked Batman off of him, shooting heat vision in the process. Batman dodged the attack, but the heat vision caused an avalanche to crush atop Batman.

"I don't think so! You are not getting to die so easily!" Superman yelled.

Superman plunged his arm deep into the snow, and pulled Batman out of the heap by his throat.

Before Superman could say or do his next attack, Batman shoved another Kryptonite bomb into Superman's mouth, and said, "Smile!" quoting his own arch nemesis, the Joker.

The bomb exploded and when the smoke and dusty ice cleared both heroes laid in a heap.

"You know, Batman, I'm having some fun. Lex Luthor couldn't fight like you do. You are giving me the best fight in a long time."

Superman got to his feet and was sauntering slowly towards Batman, but Batman was not there.

"You can't hide from me. In fact, I can smell you!"

Superman shot heat vision in a direction, and it hit Batman square in the chest, dropping Bruce Wayne to the fortress floor.

"It has been fun, but now I think you need to learn to fly. Fly… straight into the sun!" Superman grabbed Batman up by his shoulders and said, "Any last words? I will give that honor?"

"Just this: Remember who you are!"

Suddenly Batman stabbed Superman in the chest, in the center of the symbol on his suit. The weapon Batman used was a crystal containing Jor-El's consciousness.

Superman's eyes flashed white, as a warm glow rushed from his being.

"Kal-El, you have been sent here to help the people of the Earth. You can guide them to peace. That is your greatest power. You have the power to change how an entire planet treats itself. You, Kal-El, Krypton's Last Son, can be the harbinger of truth, justice, honesty, and integrity. Do not forget these words, Kal-El, for these words are what make a man, Super." Jor-El's words echoed throughout Superman's, throughout Kal-El's, head. Superman collapsed to his knees.

"Wha…what happened? What have I done?" Superman asked, looking over at Batman.

"We learned today even the incorruptible stumble and fall. Its how we get back up is what people will remember."

"How did you know that would stop me?"

"It was a just a chance. I grabbed one of those crystals when the bomb exploded and just tried to lure you in. What is so special about those crystals anyway?"

"When I was sent here, my father packed away memories, guidance, wisdom, and advice, and put them in these crystals. They help keep me grounded, and they also connect back to my first home."

"People around the world are celebrating the triumph. In a shocking turn-of-events, Batman, the caped crusader from Gotham City, was able to stop Superman from destroying the entire planet. The events that took place are being withheld at this time. Superman is set for trial with the Green-Lantern Corp. Superman is taking full responsibility for his actions on that destructive day. In other news, the Joker, Gotham City's crazed clown, was dealt a death sentence for the attempted murder of Gotham City councilman, Mr. Kane. The Joker's confinement will be at Arkam Asylum until he is put to death via Electric Chair…" Lois reported on the nightly news.

"So how is managing two jobs, treating you?" Bruce asked of Lois, after Lois got off the air.

"It's a juggling act, but I can't give up the _Daily Planet_, that is where my heart is. Is Clark going to be ok?"

"Yes, the Green Lanterns are the interstellar police. He will receive a fair trial and the council will decide what happens."

"How long will that take?"

"Just have to wait and see."


End file.
